


your love is my turning page, where only the sweetest words remain

by nightwashed



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Love, Plans For The Future, Post-Battle, Post-War, Reunions, Romance, Tenderness, like the literal second post war, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwashed/pseuds/nightwashed
Summary: Adora and Scorpia reunite on the battlefield after the final battle.
Relationships: Adora/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	your love is my turning page, where only the sweetest words remain

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i am here with adorpia at your service. these two have broken into my home and decided to live in my heart and i said WELCOME. the title of this fic comes from the song Turning Page by Sleeping At Last! which i recommend listening to as you read this because it's made me beyond emotional while posting this. also, i completely forgot what happened to adora's sword in the last season sooooo let's just forget that ever happened for the purpose of this fic, lol. other than that, happy reading!

Adora sucks in a haggard, strangled breath – it’s what wakes her up, what brings her back from what had felt like an imminent, absolute darkness. She shoots straight up and launches into a throaty coughing fit, the taste of iron burning like acid on her tongue. Each breath she takes gurgles in her mouth and aches as though she’d just been drowning, an overwhelmingly loud flatline bursting through her ears as she grips her head in pain, still trying to focus, to hone in. Her chest heaves against the grimey ground as she tries with all her strength to get up, but her muscles are heavy and her vision is hazy. Everything is unclear and distorted and she almost forgets where she is, but her scratched hands slowly come to view, horribly scathed yet uneasily bare. 

She turns and spots her sword lying inches away from her, reaches out to grab it with what little relief she can manage and immediately freezes. The world, which had been zooming past and all around her in daunting, relentless circles, comes to a grievous halt. 

Horde Prime’s body lies lifelessly across from her and all she can do is stare at him while trying to catch her breath, the grip around her sword tightening as it all comes back to her – the invasion, Bow’s plan to infiltrate the ship, breaking Glimmer and Catra out before it had come crashing down, an explosion going off somewhere in the distance – or somewhere too close, she can’t remember; holding a pair of pincers in her own hands and staring up into the most courageous eyes she’s ever seen, promising each other another tomorrow, that this will not be the end, that they didn’t come this far only to die.

_I’ll find you. Or you find me. One way or another, I… I’m going to see you again._

Hastily, she rips her gaze away from the pathetic display in front of her and stumbles her way back up. She doesn’t really have the capacity to even think about what should happen next, what the princesses might have in store for Etheria, what they should even do about Etheria now, all she knows is that Scorpia isn’t here and she _has_ to find her. 

Her legs are weak beneath her as she runs, unsteady in the way they carry her across the battlefield. Her hair is a raging sprawl in the wind, slapping her in the face and agitating her already shaken nerves. She realizes in her haste that she’s still in her She-Ra form, sword swinging by her side and crown clattering to the ground as she runs, not sparing it a second glance.

“Scorpia!” she calls frantically, her lungs and chest screaming right along with her, and it should be worrying that she can feel the pain so vividly even as She-Ra, but it’s so much harder to stop. Not now, not when this stretch of innocuous land is the only thing in her way.

She thinks she’s going to have to find Swift Wind to take her across this whole planet when she hears the call of her name in the voice that so easily swipes a balm over her heart. Immediately, she stops. Her heart is near to bursting right out of her ribcage as she turns around and spots Scorpia leaning against a post, looking at her with that same glinting spark in her eyes despite her tired form. 

She’s moving without even knowing it, dashing and jumping over miscellaneous weaponry to throw herself right into Scorpia’s open arms. Her She-Ra form leaves her in mid-air, a distinct feeling of elation and utter relief coursing through her as soon as she lands in Scorpia’s embrace. 

“Scorpia…” she breathes tremulously, burying her face into her neck and wrapping her arms tightly around her shoulders. She can pick out her distinct scent of peaches and maple from this close, the smell of long walks in woodsy forests and genuine laughter that always ends up with her covered in dirt. The smell of Scorpia, the smell of home.

“I’ve got you,” Scorpia speaks into her hair, holding her impossibly closer and squeezing her thighs from where she’s holding her up, reassuring her, grounding her. 

Tears are already making their way down Adora’s cheeks as she presses wet kisses up her neck, pulling back to scrutinize every inch of her face. She cradles Scorpia’s cheeks in both her palms, feels the strongest sense of relief as she holds her. Scorpia huffs out something fond, maybe to ease the pressure, and looks at her with so much tenderness that it nearly makes her chest explode. 

“Hey…” Scorpia says softly, holding one of her hands and squeezing it as gently as she can. 

“Are you okay?” Adora croaks out, softly thumbing at a dark smudge of charcoal over Scorpia’s cheekbone. She only manages to smear it more. 

“I’m okay, _She-Ra,_ ” she says, lightly poking her on the waist as though worrying over her is the most ridiculous thing in the world. Adora usually wouldn’t hesitate to berate her for it, but then Scorpia leans in and kisses over her trail of drying tears, murmuring against her skin, “what about you? Are you okay?”

And as if on cue, Adora feels a sharp pain hit right up against her chest. She tries to mask her wince, but Scorpia has always been good at reading her. Too good, in fact. Adora usually reveled in it, the thought that the woman she loved most was so attentive to even her most minute expressions of discomfort, but now she kind of wishes she wasn’t that good at picking out her tells. 

“What is it?” Scorpia asks, voice pinched with worry. 

“Nothing – I’m sure it’s nothing, just,” Adora lets out a deep sigh and ignores the stab of pain that slams against her chest with the movement. Scorpia is still looking at her like she might throw up, her hold on her softening and tracing over where she might be hurt. 

“Adora–”

“Later,” she says, quickly. Her fingers skim up the line of Scorpia’s neck, trembling but still moving until the very tips land over her lips. She swallows, feels another flash of heat burn behind her eyes when they part slightly at her touch, when they press closer to kiss the pads of her fingers. 

Going into this, she had no idea if any of her friends were going to make it. She tried not to think about it, knew it wasn’t going to get her anywhere good, but it was devastatingly hard and utterly impossible not to ruminate over the possibilities, and thus how she could do everything in her power to prevent them from happening. Just the mere thought of something happening to Scorpia… it drove her to near madness while planning out the intricacies of their plan.

This is _Horde Prime_ they’re talking about – no matter the outcome it seemed as though they’d be walking right into the end of the known _universe._ They had conquered just as much. She had no idea what to expect out of this battle, this war, but it surely wasn’t anything pleasant or merciful. 

So being here, right in the arms of the woman she holds near and dear to her heart, being held and touched and warmed by her presence – feeling the pulse at her neck beat beneath her meek, human fingertips – it’s so much more than she thought she’d ever have. 

“Later, I promise,” emotion overwhelms her voice, has it going thick and heavy in her throat, traveling all the way down to her stomach where it feels like its churning and turning inside out. “I just… want to be with you right now.”

Scorpia still looks worried, no doubt wants to get her to a medic despite her protests, but her eyes waver as they regard her with a softness Adora has come to preen over, an exasperated smile pulling at her lips. She brushes Adora’s hair to the side and leans in to place a gentle kiss between her brows. “At least bring She-Ra out so you can heal,” she tries, dragging a small, withstanding laugh out of Adora.

“Don’t wanna,” she pouts, wiggling slightly in her hold and tightening her arms around her neck. The message is direct and clear: _I want to stay here, in your arms._

Scorpia lets her smile flourish, the inkling of a challenge hanging off her raised brow. “What? You don’t think I can still hold you as She-Ra?” 

Adora hums as though calculating the chances, humoring her. And telling by the amused tilt to Scorpia’s lips, she succeeds. 

“I don’t doubt it for a second,” she says, leaning in close to nudge their noses together. “But…” she looks down, feels the strangest sensation of sheepishness at what she wants to say next. “I just… want to be Adora right now.”

When their eyes meet and Scorpia looks at her like she hung _her_ world into orbit, Adora knows the tightness of her chest is coming from the deepest part of her heart. She thinks Scorpia has only ever looked at her like this – like _Adora_ and no one else. Like somewhere, somehow – it could be a distant future or another universe entirely, perhaps a universe they’d create together – that the world could be no more than them, together, at peace. That it could be as simple as that. That they could have it as simple as that.

“Adora,” Scopria rasps, something breaking in the way she says her name, a longing so dire that it makes her feel faint. 

She can’t take it anymore. 

They’re both leaning in at the same time, she isn’t sure who kisses who first but it doesn’t matter and she doesn’t care because their lips meet and Adora feels something deep, deep inside her _hum._ Her eyes shutter close, and she lets herself fall. 

They kiss without sparing a single breath, Scorpia’s hold going the slightest bit firm and then loosening up again, remembering her unannounced wound. She’s holding herself back. Adora wishes she wouldn’t, wishes she’d kiss her with all the reckless abandon they have amped up in their system, with all the fervor that’s been boiling inside her for so long.

“It’s okay,” Adora murmurs against her, fingers winding in the tufts of her hair. “Kiss me, Scorpia, just – _please, kiss me._ ”

“God, Adora,” Scorpia rests her head against her shoulder and breathes hotly. “You’re gonna kill me.” 

And then she returns with heat, kissing her passionately but still keeping her hold considerably light around her. The action doesn’t fail to make her warm, and Adora thinks there’s no other place she’d rather be right now, wants to so desperately lose herself in all that makes Scorpia, _Scorpia._ Wants to cement and sculpt the place in her heart that she has carved for her, wants to fall even deeper into the one Scorpia has for her, wants to let herself _want_. 

“It’s over,” she gasps into the kiss, nibbling over her lips like she can’t get enough. “It’s _–_ it’s finally over.”

The war. She’s talking about the war. It’s not the right time to mention it, but being wrapped up in Scorpia like this, it’s got her feeling a genuine burst of happiness that she hasn’t felt in a long time. On the cusp of this new era, she’s meeting it while embracing the one she loves – they made it, they’re on the other side and they did it _together_. 

The constant, exhausting fear of losing her that haunts her day and night can finally be put to rest. She feels _free._

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Scorpia breathes into the space between them, and Adora would cry if all her emotions weren’t so potently swirling inside her, thrashing in a way that she wants to feel for the rest of forever. It all escapes her as a wondrous laugh, kissing her and laughing until Scorpia is joining her and they’re descending onto the ground. Scorpia doesn’t spare a single second without peppering her face with a litany of kisses, and Adora giggles like never before.

She feels rubble pinch at her back as she’s brought down, but Scorpia is so warm and centered and stable on top of her that she barely pays any attention to it. 

They’ve spoken about marriage plenty of times before, wondered whether or not it’d be possible for them in the current climate of the war, had repeatedly told one another that they’d love each other all the same even without a marriage – that they didn’t need one to know how deeply their passion ran for each other. 

But it’s been a prominent part of Adora’s fantasies, both of their fantasies really, as they spoke way into the night about what their home might look like, where they’d live, what kind of home they might have, what they’d like to fill each and every room with. Scorpia absolutely adored doing this, and after a hard and grueling day spent in battle, listening to her speak with such passion and faith in their future – that she _dared_ to dream of one, to care for it and plant it into the soil of both their hearts and water it each and every night without a single trace of doubt – always brought the most tranquil of senses over Adora. It had given her something to hold onto, something to fight for, something for _her._

That bitter tug of reality would wash coldly and brazenly over her come morning, and she’d pacify it by letting her senses be of Scorpia, by curling into her and feeling the press of her arms around her and thinking, _this would be enough._

But now, as Adora holds Scorpia’s face in her palms and presses the gentlest of kisses over the bridge of her nose, she thinks, _this could be my reality. This_ is _going to be my reality._

“God,” she whispers devoutly, with an emotion she isn’t even sure exists. All the hope she’d been far too afraid to cling onto, it comes barreling right out of her, into her words, into the hold she keeps tight on Scorpia. “I’m – I’m going to _marry_ you.”

“You’re going to be my wife,” Scorpia speaks hushedly into her mouth, getting used to saying it, to the hope that’s sewn so tightly to the promise that’s been long withheld from them. 

Nothing is certain, maybe nothing will ever be certain, but the one thing she’ll never doubt, the one thing she will continue to fight for even after the fight has long been over, is her love for this woman.

“I’m gonna be your _wife_ ,” she declares through bubbly, snorty laughter. “And you’re gonna be _my_ wife.”

A low, soft, almost imperceptible chuckle leaves Scorpia as she leans her forehead over her’s, the remnants of her tears falling over Adora’s cheeks as she whispers only for her ears to hear, “I’m gonna be your wife.”

And for what might be the first time ever, Adora thinks the future couldn’t possibly get here fast enough. 


End file.
